


Introspection of a Hero Away from Home

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Home, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Paranormal, Post-Episode: e051 Rumbling, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[post-episode 51: Rumbling] Carlos thinking about his conversation with Cecil and vowing to do as promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection of a Hero Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Introspection of a Hero Away from Home  
>  **Prompt:** Heroes, Third Time’s the Charm  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 470  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil Palmer  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** [post-episode 51: Rumbling] Carlos thinking about his conversation with Cecil and vowing to do as promised.

Being in this Desert, I generally know only two things that matter: I love Cecil and Cecil loves me. That's the part that I have to hang onto even though I know my passion and scientific curiosity can be frustrating when I'm important to him and by extension to all of Night Vale. They all have to learn to be patient with me. I can't shut off scientific curiosity; that would be like trying to have Cecil not shower me with affection and insisting I'm a hero (I mean, okay, yes, I am one of the heroes. _But_ I didn't do it alone. I had the help of former Night Vale Community Radio Intern Dana [now Mayor Cardinal], Doug and his Great Masked Army here in this Desert Other World, Tamika Flynn's Militia, and the Angels [who do not exist], but I was just doing what I do: scientific exploration). 

Night Vale is an anomaly. This Desert Other World is ALSO an anomaly, but I think they're related to each other. They have to be, I mean, why else would there be a temporal-spatial difference between both worlds accessible by those oranges and also by the Old Oak Doors and by variations of astral projection [which I'm honestly not so strong in personally because it's not a hard science and much as Night Vale is where I call home now, I'm still technically an Outsider]? 

This morning, I'm trying to do what Cecil wants again. Another night here, third time's the charm or so they said back in the world I was from before Night Vale changed me. 

I did promise him I'd look for a door again or at least try to find one when I'm not being fascinated by the growing list of experiments: tiny bones with long legs and wings, the rumbling and the blinking red light on the mountain and the sand moving like breathing and the random rocks pelting from the hillside during the rumbling, and my self-healing phone. 

I want to find a way home and I will. A scientist is usually fine. A scientist is usually self-reliant. A scientist is usually thinking. A scientist is usually experimenting. A scientist knows what he knows and what he does not know. Whatever this Other World thinks, I believe I belong in Night Vale now. I may be from outside, but... Night Vale became home when I realized that I wanted to be with Cecil. I have to get back to the Voice of Night Vale and I will no matter how long it takes. Until then, we have our voices. And I can always call and text him. I should probably go and start looking so that when I call him to check in later, I have made progress no matter how hopeless it seems.


End file.
